Blue Moon
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: My birth alone had brought incredible reactions, but it would be nothing in comparison to HER arrival into our secret world. A vampire that only brought life. The one all shape-shifters and half vampires saw in their dreams. Our blue moon.
1. Monster

Disclaimer: I am not the writer of Twilight, I do not own Twilight, and I do not have a vampire boyfriend. Fair enough?

Here is the beginning of my very first Twilight fan fiction! You may not see the original cast in the first chapter, but you'll see them again soon enough!

Introduction summary: After Breaking Dawn, a newborn vampire finds herself in La Push, after escaping the ones who created her. Her very existence is unique, and it soon becomes evident that she is a key player in the future of all Cold Ones and Hot Bloods.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Monster**

I'd been afraid of dark, deep water since I was a young child. High speeds had frightened me ever since the car accident that killed my parents when I was 7. If I had been told a week before that I would be running at an impossible speed on the ocean floor, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Yet, here I was, and if I'd still needed to breath, I'd have either hyperventilated or drowned.

How I had ended up here was still all to clear in my mind. It started with the hiking trip in Alaska. Then there had been pain, like hell's fire running through my veins. After the pain had left all but my throat, I'd learned that I'd been turned into a monster. I'd seen my now ex-boyfriend Michel kill innocent people, his eyes red like their blood on the cold snow.

_"Babe, babe, " his new voice a beautiful purr, "Don't be scared. We're like gods now, and I needed their blood more."_

_"Why?!" I screamed, my voice like devastating, gorgeous music, "You killed them!"_

_"But Joy-joy-"_

I had run away, unable to take anymore of the nightmare, and the burning desire the smell of the blood invoked. With Michel and two other monsters chasing me, I'd made my escape to the shoreline. I'd had no need to breath, so I had just kept running. The monster I'd become never tired, even as dawn turned to early evening. I continued to run, my now perfect vision seeing clearly in the dark.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand it any longer, and I swiftly turned left to the coastline. I'd fallowed it south, too afraid to leave it completely. Not breathing in, I stopped when my head was above the water. There was an empty beach in front of me with forest behind it. There were hiking trails, but fortunately I didn't see anyone. Only the slight movements of the local wildlife caught my eyes. In the distance I heard a wolf howl.

I hesitantly took a breath, and I mentally sighed when I only smelt old scents of people. No one had been here for a while. I also noticed there was something in the air, something I couldn't quite explain. Feeling secure enough, and curious, I swiftly left the water and went into the forest. The woods became silent and still, only the sound of quickened heart beats reaching my ears. It wasn't hard to figure out that the creatures of the forest were leery of my presence.

Then suddenly, in the span of a moment, I lost all control. Every second, every motion was in perfect clarity, but I couldn't stop myself. A doe had run, and I had chased her. I'd easily overtaken her, my teeth sinking into her delicate neck. Her blood flowed easily down my throat, drowning the fires within me. As I finally sated my thirst, I found my control again.

Then I felt the small deer pull away from my hands with strength she hadn't had before. If my heart had been still beating, it would have been racing. She quivered, her soft brown fur falling from her body, revealing a glamorous black coat. The wound on her neck healed instantly, leaving only a tiny, glimmering scar.

I stood frozen as she turned to look at me with startling, icy blue eyes. A warm feeling washed over my stone body. I wanted to go to her, to stroke her fur, hold her gently, and the regret of hurting her stabbing me like no knife could. The sudden fondness perplexed me, but I had no desire to question it. I wanted to care for her, protect her, be near her. I adored her.

Her expression wasn't one of fear, as I would have expected after what I'd done. She approached me without hesitation, the last of her old fur rolling off her body. My arms reached out naturally as she came to me, snuggling closer. I stroked her head gently, not minding as her shedded fur stuck to my damp, tattered cloths. She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes staring into mine as her hot breath tickled my nose. When I suddenly giggled, she jumped.

Even as crashing waves hadn't effected me in the least, she knocked me over with apparent ease. I laughed as she caught me in a silly game of push and shove, playing like a large, energetic puppy. It was when I was about to speak that I realized she didn't have a name, that she needed one. I vaguely remembered something, from when I'd been researching mountains for some good hiking spots. When I'd looked at the Olympic Mountains on Wikipedia, I'd noticed my name, Joyce, was the name of a place near it. Not far from my name had been the name Sappho. It reminded me of the word sapphire, like her eyes.

"Sappho?" I asked her, causing her nose and ears to quiver.

I smiled and nodded, content with the choice, "Your name is Sappho."

As I rubbed Sappho's stretching neck, I realized I was tired. I wanted to lay down and go to sleep, and I didn't care that the only option was the ground. Sappho's disappointment was clear as I curled up on the ground.

"Sorry, but I have to sleep now," I gently patted her shoulder as my eyes began to droop, "We can play again when I wake up."

Mysteriously, her head nodded, as though she'd understood me. That last thought in my mind, I drifted off into slumber.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I know there's a lot of confusion in the beginning, but it will clear up later. I hope everyone finds this interesting. PLEASE read and review this, I don't want Sappho to cry...

P.S.: If anyone has any advice, or ideas that you'd like to see later in the story, please let me know and I'll seriously consider them!


	2. Strangers

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Alice would have a human friend by the name of Grace XD.

I was really hoping for a larger reaction...no reviews...non whatsoever...Sappho wasn't happy...she was so upset she went on a eating rampage...Esme's poor flowers never stood a chance...

Thank you UnknownMidna and YamiNoRei for the alert/favorite!

Introduction summary: After Breaking Dawn, a newborn vampire finds herself in La Push, after escaping the ones who created her. Her very existence is unique, and it soon becomes evident that she is a key player in the future of all Cold Ones and Hot Bloods. Nessie's POV later...actually now :)

New summary: My birth alone had brought incredible reactions, but it would be nothing in comparison to HER arrival into our secret world. A vampire that only brought life. The one all shape-shifters and half vampires saw in their dreams. Our blue moon.

Renesmee's POV starting now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strangers**

_A beautiful woman stood before me. Her jet black hair curling like mist against her pale face and neck. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a vampire, just like my parents were. But her piercing blue eyes left me confused, as vampires only had gold ones like my parents, blood red ones like a vampire who'd feasted on humans, or black ones filled with a killer's thirst. Her eyes were such a light, pale color, and they were wide with confusion._

_"Who are you?" her lovely voice called to me._

_"I'm Renesmee," I answered, "Who are you?"_

_She hesitated before answering, "Joyce Jones."_

_Then suddenly, darkness hid her from sight._

I shot up in bed. Seeing my familiar room quickly calmed me, and I knew it had only been a dream.

"Renesmee?" my mother was at my side, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, just a weird dream," I reached out my hand to her face and showed her.

"A vampire with blue eyes?" she asked, "That is strange."

_'Where's dad and Jacob?' _I asked through my ability. They were usually here in the morning. I glanced at my bracelet, suddenly missing my Jacob.

"Something happened in La Push," she told me, "They didn't tell me what it was, but they said it wasn't an immediate danger."

_'Can we go see?' _I asked before jumping out of bed and running to my closet.

"Eat something first," she said with a cospirical grin.

"Alright," I grimaced. Human food didn't taste that great, but I wasn't about to be immature about it and complain.

I quickly put on one of the dresses my Aunt Alice had picked out for me, shoved down some "healthy" human food, and started running to La Push with my mom right beside me. A moment later and my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were running with us too.

"Good morning Nessie, " Alice grinned, "I see at least one of you decided to wear something nice. As usual."

"These cloths are fancy enough," my mom said. She was wearing designer jeans and tee shirt.

The same old argument, both as stubborn as always. I held back a smile.

"But you look so nice in dresses, Bella," my Aunt pouted. My mother rolled her eyes in response, not giving an inch.

"Good morning, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, but why are you running with us to La Push?" I asked.

"I want to see my new friend," Alice smiled.

"Friend?" my mother asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Alice grinned.

"I'm surprised you can see anything in Quileute country," Bella said.

"I've gotten better over the last few years," Alice smirked, "The dogs make it hard, but I adapt."

"There's a vampire in La Push?" I asked, a small wave of panic making it's way up through my chest.

"It'll be alright," Alice assured me.

"How?" my mother raised a brow at this.

"You'll see," Alice grinned again.

Moments later we were all deep in Quileute territory.

"It doesn't sound alright to me, Alice," my mother said, running faster. There was what sounded like a fight up ahead, and I felt the twinge of panic again.

When we came close enough to see, I saw the oddest sight. Nearly half the pack, my Jacob, and my father, were all struggling with what looked like a pure black doe. I'd never seen a deer move so quickly, and I'd most certainly _never_ seen a deer that could out run my dad! He managed to out maneuver it, no doubt using his ability to read it's mind, but then it _threw _him off it and continued on it's panicked frenzy.

As I took a closer look, I realized it's movements had a pattern. It wasn't attacking or trying to run away, it was defending something. I ran closer, at the very edge of the confusion, and saw just what it was trying to protect. Lying on the ground, dresses in unrecognizable rags, was a beautiful vampire with long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were closed, and she had a peaceful expression on her face. I knew instantly it was the woman from my dream, it was Joyce.

"Uncle Jasper?" I asked urgently, "Please calm them down, they're scaring her."

He shook off his apparent shock, and I immediately saw his talent go to work. The doe soon stood calmly beside Joyce's unconscious body. I ran to stand beside my father, placing my hand against his cold face. He closed his eyes as I asked what was going on and why he was fighting the deer.

"When the pack found them, the doe panicked," he told me, "It escalated from there. I tried to catch her but...well you saw what happened."

"Good thing Uncle Jasper came with us," I grinned before remembering Joyce. I showed him the dream I'd had.

"How is that..." his gold eyes widened slightly, "Could it be her talent?"

"Talent?" I asked, "How?"

"Her mind is..." he struggled for a moment, "Well, I can't hear it."

"A shield?" my mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure," he frowned.

"Well whatever her talent is," I said, "She's apparently a friend, or she will be."

"I see," my father nodded, "But what about her pet?"

I was startled to find the doe's blue eyes suddenly glaring at him.

"She's smarter than she looks," he said, "I don't know how, but from what I see, she seems to be a transformed deer."

"Transformed?" my mother asked.

"Unnatural speed, strength, intellect, senses, and smell," he suddenly smirked, "Almost as bad as a wolf."

There was a collective growl at that remark. I inhaled a quick whiff, and found that she did sort of smell like one of the pack.

"It also seems to have happened recently," he frowned, "Most likely last night."

"So she understands?" I asked, "Then I can show her we mean no harm."

"Renesmee," my mother frowned, "She could hurt you."

"She's calmer now," I replied, "I'm sure she'll listen to me."

"I'll go with you," Jacob trotted up beside me in his sweat shorts.

"Deal," I smiled, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"I guess," she gave in, my father wrapping his arms around her.

The black doe watched us warily but calmly as we approached. Her icy blue eyes strongly reminded me of Joyce's, making me curious as to what the connection was.

"Hi," I smiled at her, "I'm Renesmee Cullen, and this is Jacob Black."

She blinked, then faintly nodded her head.

"She says hello," my father said, "And she wants to know what you want."

"We want to apologize for the earlier confusion," I told her, "You see, this is wolf territory, and it's their responsibility to know who's on their land. They mean you no harm. If you let me touch your face, I can show you."

It was mystifying to watch her expressions change, almost like when I spoke to Jacob in his wolf form. After a moment she nodded her assent. I calmly pressed my palm to the side of her face. Starting with my dream, I did my best to show her we wanted to be friendly. She jumped back a bit, startled from the experience my talent gave, but I expected that sort of reaction.

"She believes you're sincere," my father said, "Now she's...she wants your help..."

"What can I do?" I asked. Wondering what the doe could want.

"Her...mother..." he blinked before continuing, "She want Joyce to wake up. She's worried because she's so still."

"I'll try," I volunteered quickly, much to the doe's pleasure. She let me walk past her to Joyce, and I kneeled down beside her. I placed both my hands to her face and concentrated on asking Joyce to wake up.

When nothing happened, I pulled away, "I don't understand."

I didn't feel anything. There was always a certain sensation that came from sharing my thoughts, but I didn't feel anything this time. It was as though her mind wasn't there.

"Jared! Casey!" Jacob yelled, along with several growls and whines from the other wolves. Two of the wolves were lying on the ground, completely knocked out for no apparent reason.

"Just like the other half of the pack," my father muttered. Then suddenly he ran to them, "It's...Joyce...she's appearing in their minds..."

The doe perked at that. I ran over to the fallen wolves, an idea forming in my mind. I touched Jared's face and began to use my talent. There was a small resistance, but it didn't stop me. I put a vision of myself and the deer along with a question, asking urgently what was happening.

"She recognized you..." my father shook his head, "But she doesn't know how to answer, she's just as confused as we are...and now she's gone."

"Gone?" my mother asked.

"She only introduced herself, and then left," he shook his head, "She didn't understand how she got there, but apparently this is the same as what happened to the rest of the pack."

The wolves suddenly perked at something, "They're waking up...yes, the same thing happened to them..."

"What's happening?" Jacob asked, "This isn't making sense."

"Joyce's mind seems to be skipping through everyone's dreams..." he frowned, "At least, those of us who sleep. And she has no apparent control over it."

"So it's a vampire with an airborne brain?" Jacob asked a bit skeptically, but there was a slight edge of nervousness.

"She has no violent intentions," my dad told him.

"Maybe not," Jacob crossed his arms, "But it's disturbing when wolves start dropping like flies."

"I was already asleep when I met her," I told him, "It's just because they happened to be awake when she appeared to them."

"But _why_ is she appearing in our dreams?" Jacob asked, "What's the point of it?"

"Maybe we could call Grandfather Carlisle," I suggested, "Maybe he has an idea."

"We're going to have to call everyone," my mother tried to suppress a smile, "I don't think Rosalie will like this."

"Well for now, we should get everyone settled at the house," Alice piped.

Understanding where this was going, I walked back over to the doe. She was watching Joyce's face, as if she could awaken an moment. I gently stroked the back of her head, showing her an image of our home.

"Is it alright if we take you and Joyce to our house?"

Her forehead creased a little as she considered it.

"We should be able to find a way to wake her up there," I prompted her.

She nodded. I smiled and rubbed the back of her neck some more, "Would it be alright if Jacob carried her?"

She didn't like it very much, I could tell, but she nodded her assent.

"Give me a hand, Jacob?" I called sweetly.

"Coming, Nessie," he quickly trotted over, suppressing his frown for me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he kneeled down.

An odd silence came over the pack as they, along with the doe, watched intently. He gently lifted the unconscious vampire into his arms, unaware of all the stares. I couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy I felt at seeing him holding anyone other than me, but I ignored it since it'd been my idea in the first place. Walking with the doe between us, we quickly left the clearing and headed home.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I know there's a lot of confusion in the beginning, but it will clear up later. I hope everyone finds this interesting. **PLEASE** read and review this, I don't want Sappho to get upset...again...Esme will give cookies to whoever reviews!

Note: Even if you don't like this, **please **review...


End file.
